


Logan's meltdown

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, breakdown - Freeform, reassurence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: It has been a week since Logan and Patton started dating and things are going really well but Logan can sense something is wrong and he knows exactly what it is.





	Logan's meltdown

Patton and Logan have been dating for a week and it is amazing. This is exactly what they both want however. Logan doesn’t feel right. He just knows that soon Patton will realise that dating him was a mistake and leave him. He is also terrified that the other three will realise that moving in with him and becoming his friend was a mistake and they will leave him too. Everyone in the past had left him and he doesn’t understand why that would change all of a sudden.

Logan can’t control all of the emotions inside of him and it is driving him crazy because the negative thoughts are swirling in his mind and they will not settle down for a while. The Beta wants to curl into a ball and disappear. They deserve more than him, yet they stick around even thought hey know how fucked up he is. They kept him around. Virgil needs their help. He was not important at all. Especially compared to his situation.

Why does anyone waste their time on him? It just makes 0 sense. Logan curls up on the end of his bed and cries his eyes out because at the moment that seems to be only thing he can do with the inner pain that is threatening to tear his heart apart. He is going to cry until the tear have run out. This is how he handled it on his own. This is how he always handled it. However, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear his bedroom door open.

//10 MINUTES EARLIER//

Patton is getting worried. 

He has not seen Logan all day and the Beta usually comes down at least for lunch but he hasn’t even done that, and it is so unlike him. The Omega is well aware that he has his down days, but this must be worse because how bad is his pain that he won’t even eat considering he is the one to nag about basic needs and how we all need to eat at least once a day. This nagging was because when Thomas had days where his anxiety got out of hand and he felt overwhelmed he would not leave his room to do anything including eating so Logan began to put food in his room and watch him eat it so he wouldn’t have to suffer any health issues.

All these things added up and he realised something must be very wrong and he went to the kitchen to make a crofter’s sandwich which he could take to Logan’s room.

When that was done he started to walk up the stairs and quickly made it to the room with the ‘L’ on the front of it. Once he got there he pressed his ear to the door and hear crying on the other side, so he went in.

When Patton went inside the room he was greeted by the heart-breaking sight of the man he loves curled up on the end of the bed sobbing. He doesn’t seem to realise Patton is in the room. The Omega can’t stand to see Logan like this.

Patton walks across the room and wraps his arms around his boyfriends’ shoulders. Logan stiffens for a couple seconds before he seems to realise who it is and then leans into the embrace and begins to sob into Patton’s shoulder.

“Babe. Look at me.” Patton says to the shaking ball in his arms when suddenly there is some shuffling and a head pops out and looks almost directly up and the Omega can see the Beta’s face.

His eyes are red and puffy. He also has clear tear tracks running down his cheeks and his glasses are lop sided on his face and he has a straight face like he is trying to hide the fact that he is miserable but failing completely.

“Logan. I love you. Please can you tell me what’s wrong but only if you want to because I don’t want to force you to do anything you are not comfortable with” Patton says reassuringly.

“I just feel bad. The thought spirals are getting worse and I can’t control it. My head keeps saying that soon all my friends will see how horrible I am, and you will see that you made a mistake and leave me. That I will be alone again.” Logan says and the tears that were threatening to spill beginning to travel down his face. Patton is heartbroken that Logan feels like that.

“Logan all of your friends have stuck by your side because they care about you and I know even now that I have not made a mistake. I love you and I will never leave your side none of us will leave your side. You will never be alone again.” Patton says with silent tears pouring down his face.

“Thank you, Patton, but how do you know the future.”

“We can help you see that people care about you.”

“But Virgil needs that more then me on so many levels. Why waste your time with me when he needs that time?” Logan says broken heartedly.

“You are right about certain things. Virgil will need this attention and love to recover. You have been through things that nobody here, not even Virgil, understands. Your parents can go and rot in a hole and you need to see how amazing you are.” Patton says in a firm but reassuring voice.

“Patton” He said that. Logan’s boyfriend just said someone should rot in a hole. He never does that. He must really hate his parents.

“Ok. I’m sure that part of me will never leave but I will try to improve. For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't keep the angst train away because it is just how this came out. I hope you enjoyed this and please feel free to leave suggestions for anything you would like to see in this series.


End file.
